


Differences in Sex

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wrong Mulder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences in Sex

It was wrong. Her lips, her hands, the feel of her body.

Dana couldn't make herself put a stop to it. The way Samantha had begun, just working her shoulders after an attempt to follow a lead on Fox's disappearance, had lulled Dana into complacency. She had closed her eyes, and removed her shirt, leaving her in her pants and bra so that Samantha could undo the knots her shoulders had turned into.

She needed that, needed to loosen back up. Only...

That first kiss, a light press of lips to her shoulder had taken Dana by surprise. The soft words of promise, a wish to help Dana unwind fully had been met with a quiet protest. Samantha Had leaned in again, kissing along the nape of Dana's neck, and thoughts had escaped the FBI agent.

Maybe she had needed to feel her blood thrumming in her veins, but it still was wrong. When Dana had leaned back into the kiss, Samantha had taken control. A blur of sensations had taken charge then, with the younger Mulder coming around and kneeling in front of her, kissing her mouth, slowly slipping a finger under the front catch of the bra. Dana had gasped into the kiss when the garment came free, pushed off by insistent hands.

Still kneeling, Samantha broke from the kiss and worked at the fastener on the sleek pants of Dana's suit, coaxing them and the panties beneath off of her. The agent had shifted, cooperating, not seeing it as betrayal, not letting herself think of _his_ reaction. She closed her eyes, ignoring the fingers that lacked the strength of the elder Mulder, focusing instead on the gentle wisps of touch along her folds.

Dana moaned, a hoarse, needy sound, when Samantha's mouth toyed at her nipples. The lips were softer, the teeth bit with a gentler pressure, and the maddening tongue flicks were something _he'd_ never done. Dana could drown in the waves of pleasure, as Samantha shifted sides, sucking at the neglected nipple as two fingers slipped inside the agent.

No words, just sucking, moving, caressing until Dana's hips were arching off the chair, into the touching. Samantha was not _him_ , but there was something to be said for all the ways a woman was different in her seductions than a man...and Samantha knew them all well enough to bring Dana crashing over in release.


End file.
